


I Promise

by Pixies_Dropping_Acid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Catch them all, Childhood, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, One-Shot, Pokemon - Freeform, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Steven Stone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixies_Dropping_Acid/pseuds/Pixies_Dropping_Acid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am no good at summaries, but this is a lemon between Brendan and Steven Stone after Brendan is slacking off on his training. Major smut, you have been warned!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

It was a hot day. Too hot to spend it outside training, but Steven Stone had insisted on it. He would say, "The future champion of Hoenn needs to spend as much time training as possible, you don't want to be revoked of your championship by the first trainer to walk through those doors." Yes, I understood; when was older I would be taking over as the Pokemon Champion of Hoenn. Believe me I understood the importance. "When you're champion, you will relish your time outside of the Pokemon League, I can promise you that." He breathed deeply as he stretched, revealing his toned stomach. At this point I hadn't even been paying attention to what Steven was telling me, all of my attention was directed at his body.

I had had a crush on Steven for a while. When he first offered to help me train my Pokemon, I was enthusiastic to accept. Hours on end alone with the infamous Steven Stone. He was handsome, and from what I heard single. Since I met him, I had always wanted to share my feelings with him and the private training seemed like the perfect opportunity to get close to him. Unfortunately, Steven was a workaholic and never wanted to just relax. Of course that didn't stop me from trying to spend as much time with him as possible. The training sessions became a beacon of hope for me. With them I may have actually gotten my chance with Steven.

"Brendan!" Steven shouted. He had undoubtedly lost his temper at my daydreaming. "Why can't you listen? If you don't want to take this seriously you can just leave." He coughed and I felt him penetrating me with his glare. I was too afraid to meet his stone-cold eyes. "I'm sorry Mr.Stone," I addressed him formally in hopes that it would sound more sincere. Then, I felt his hand on my chin, forcing my gaze into his. His eyes were mesmerizing. At this point, Steven had looked more concerned than mad. He sighed, "I just don't want to see you fail." I bit my lip, Oh god, the way he's looking at me is so hot, I thought, I couldn't look away. My pants were getting tighter. I wanted to scream at him to fuck me, but my mouth was dry. 

Steven let go of my face, convinced he had captured my attention and believe me, he had. Taking a step back, he began pacing, "You really need to work on matching your type advantages, you can't always rely on your Swamperts power to get you through every match," he advised, glancing at me to make sure I was still paying attention, "Now say if a strong grass type Pokemon were to come out, don't take chances and hope your muddy water K.O.'s it, you need to...."  
I stopped listening. I knew I should pay attention, and that the things I was learning would benefit me in the future, but the way Steven looked when he was serious distracted me. I reached down and re-adjusted my pants. I tried to concentrate on what Steven was trying to say, something about my Breloom's uppercut, but I started to imagine Steven's overpowering me. His hands held mine down as sweat dripped from his forehead. His stone cold gaze pierced into my skull as I squirmed underneath him.  
Our breathing ragged as we caught our-"OW!" I shrieked only to find a small Aron biting my ankle, "What the fuck man?" I managed to shake the Aron off and watched it scurry behind a very upset Steven Stone.  
"I thought I told you to pay attention," his voice was cold, he walked closer as if to try to intimidate me, "You'll never be the champion if you can't even pay attention," he stated.  
"Well maybe if you weren't so boring I might actually be able to pay attention," I muttered in attempt to provoke him further.  
"You don't seem bored to me," Steven smirked as he glanced down at the bulge in my pants.  
Hot with embarrassment, I turned away. I was really hoping it would go unnoticed, "I-I-I can ex-explain," I stuttered as my voice cracked. That's when I felt Stevens lips crashing and met my own. My eyes went wide and I was unable to pull away from the grip Steven had on me. Before I had time to kiss him back, Steven pulled back and caressed my face with his left hand. His face was only inches from mine, breath slow but steady.  
He glanced up at me, "What am I supposed to do with you?" he sighed. Blushing, I tried to look away but his hand kept my face from moving, "You thought I wouldn't notice how you felt about me, didn't you?" he asked, but before I could even answer he continued, "Well I did, and to be honest I was surprised. Having a little boy so infatuated with me was strange at first, but once I opened myself up to it I realize that I also have feelings for you," Steven pressed his mouth against mine again. He slid his tongue into my mouth and battled mine for dominance, slowly trailing his hand up and down my shirt. I was too nervous to move, I am making out with Steven fucking Stone, was all I could think about. Steven, aware of my tension, pulled away to look at me again. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" he questioned. I nodded quickly. "Well okay then, and if I do this for you will you promise to listen to me from now on?" He asked seriously.  
"Yes Steven, now please, fuck me," I urgently pleaded  
I started to take off my shirt as Steven grabbed one of his pokeballs and returns Aron, who I forgot was watching this entire time, "I don't want him seeing what I'm about to do to you," Steven chuckled as he played with my nipples. I moaned quietly as he started to kiss my chest, moving unbearably slow. Unsure of what to do, I put my fingers in his hair, playing with it as he worked his way down my stomach.  
Reaching my jeans, he quickly undid them and pulled them to the ground. His hand was now rubbing my bulge through my underwear. "Hurry..up," I groaned. Steven chuckled lightly, then with one swift move of his hand, he pulled my briefs down and my erection sprung free. I sighed gratefully. He took my length into his hands and I hissed at the feeling of his cold metal rings as they wrapped around me. Teasingly, he licked the tip and I moaned uncontrollably, Why is he taking his god damn time? Can't he see that i'm desperate? I gripped his hair tightly and he took it as a sign to continue. He started pumping my cock with his hand, slowly at first, as he put the tip in his mouth. GOD! This feels so good! "Ugh Steven plea-faster!" I urged, almost immediately he sped up the pace and started working his mouth on my shaft. I was already feeling close, I couldn't believe how good it felt. Feeling the precum ooze from my cock, I tried to pull away, but Steven kept his mouth on and continued to milk me. It only took little bit more before I came, and he swallowed it all. I tried to apologize, but before I could even begin to think of what to say, Steven was already kissing me again as he started to undo his pants.  
"Are you ready?" he asked, "We don't have to do this you know."  
I looked at him as seriously as I could, "Please Steven, I'm begging you; I want you to fuck me," I pleaded. Steven nodded and we knelt on the ground. He placed two fingers in my mouth to suck. Having a mans fingers in your mouth was weird, but I oddly enjoyed it. I had wanted this for so long and I hoped I could please him as much as he pleased me. Removing the fingers from my mouth, he inserted one into me. It pinched at first but I quickly accustomed. He began circling his finger inside of me, stretching me, then quickly inserting a second. He was preparing me for his own erection that I could easily see as he pushed me down and knelt over me. Steven aligned himself against my entrance and I nodded my okay as he leaned over to kiss my on the forehead. He began pushing against me with his huge length, then finally pushed in. I didn't expect it to hurt this much, but I cringed as I adjusted, passionately kissing Steven as he tried to distract me from the pain, "It'll feel better soon," e promised between kisses.  
Once I felt comfortable, I nodded letting Steven know that I was ready. He slowly began thrusting into me, his face breathing hard into my neck and I gripped him tightly. "Faster," I softly moaned. I craved him and wanted him, he began picking up speed and my moans grew louder until they were loud enough to be screams. He grunted and pulled a hand from my back to stroke my cock, "Brendan," he groaned as he became faster and rougher in his movement. I was barely able to keep up. "I'm going to cum soon," he forced his tongue into my mouth and with one final thrust he spilled his seed into me. Pulling out, he collapsed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck, "I love you," he breathily sighed with happiness.  
I turned to face him and whispered, "I love you too."  
"Good," he smiled softly, "Hopefully now you'll pay more attention if we end every session like this."  
I smiled and closed my eyes, Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I have to really thank my friend Hannah for helping me edit this since I am not very good with the conjugation of verbs and have never really written a smut before. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
